FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a low density storage enclosure 100. The storage enclosure 100 includes a pair of redundant controller cards 110A, 110B, redundant power supplies 120A, 1208 and sixteen disk drive modules (DDMs, also referred to as storage drives, hard disk drives or HDDs) indicated generally as 130. The storage enclosure 100 also includes an enclosure midplane 140 and front and rear panels 150A, 150B. As illustrated in FIG. 2, each controller card 110A, 110B includes a switch 112A, 112B, interconnected through the midplane to the storage drives 130, and a storage enclosure services (SES) processor 114A, 1148 which manages various enclosure-related processes, such as power and cooling. Due to the interconnection through the midplane between the SES processors 114A, 114B, in the event that one of the controller cards 110A, 110B fails, the other SES processor may take over. FIG. 3 illustrates the interconnection of the power supplies 120A, 120B with the controller cards 110A, 110B and the DDMs 130 within the enclosure 100.